Hermione's Plan was written by Chem Prof
by raspberry dreams
Summary: plagiarism is theft. this is a list of where to find the originals of the storys this thief has stolen.
1. Chapter 1

I am sick and tired of this thief. I have reported him or her at least three or four times in the last month but they keep changing their name to stop their account from being deleted.

As an author I know that thousands of hours go into writing a story and they are very personal to the Author. It is incredibly wrong and hurtful to steal other people's work like this.

The last time I confronted a plagiarist they told me that the original author had not added an author's note telling people that their story couldn't be copied so it was alright to do so. Yes, there really are people on this site that are that wilfully ignorant!

Therefore, I have listed for those that want to know, the true Authors of the works they are trying to steal so you can read and respond to the people that deserve it. Some of these stories are completed so it's well worth looking them up to read the rest of the story.

I will continue to report this thief as I come across them and I urge you all to do the same. One day one of us might find them in time for Fanfic to act quickly enough to delete his or her account.

"Hermione's Plan" - Chem Prof

"The truth shall set you free" - Rohata

"Rivers of Blood" - Soulforger

"Six months later" - Rohata

"Paybacks are a witch" - Rohata

"The other boy who lived"- Kwan Li

"On the way to greatness" - mira mirth

"Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived" - The Santi – originally pureb99

"An old and new world" - Lens od Sanity (fictionhunt . com)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Arnie1701 and anIndividualist for letting me know that Herman Granger is also a thief.

The original author of "An old and new world" is lens of sanity (on fictionhuntdotcom)"

That led me to another list of stolen stories, these are the real authors so far as I can tell.

"To Fight the coming darkness" - jbern

"They shook hands" - Dethryl

"The Rebel and the Chosen" - chelseyb1010 ( on darklordpotterdotnet)

"Harry Potter and the Remnants of the Soul" - Cubdomq

"Harry potter and the dark knight" - Denial and Deception

"Aspirations" - megamatt09

"Rocking the boat" - DerLaCroix

"What would Slytherin Harry Do?" - Big D on a Diet

"Wand and Shield" - Morta's Priest

"The Prisoner's Cipher" - Ecthelion3

"Shadows of the Night" - Legionsofdemons

"Harry Potter and the Veela Sisters" – dirtyuncle (archive of our own)

"Harry Potter's Rise to Power" – oldwolf ( ficwad)

"Antithesis" - Water Mage

"A Very Happy Mother's Day" - megamatt09 (archive of our own and Harry potter fanfiction archive)

"Path of Conquest" - Itachikage

If you want to see how authors feel, read "Plagiarised Again" by megamatt09.


	3. Chapter 3

And they're at it again the plagiarists new names areManchesterUnited1, Liverpool14, RealMadrid24, and Bayern Munchen

I have reported them again and I know I'm not the only ones. There are people out there that report these thieves every day. I encourage you to do the same. maybe if the moderators see how many people actually care about this they will fix the problem.

Emma's Plan by Erbkaiser

Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness by molzi  
Harry Potter and the Unlocked Knowledge by kmfrank  
Harry Potter and the Future Remapped by Legionsofdemons  
Harry Potter and the Greater Good by Blank402  
Harry Potter and the Hero's Path By: TheJackOfDiamonds  
Harry Potter and The Acts of Betrayal by Clell65619  
Harry Potter and the Black Hearted Auror by Darth Cious  
Harry-Potter and the The-Fifth-Element by Bexis1  
Harry-Potter-and-the-Litany-of-Blood by jon3776  
Realizations by wishweaver  
The Philosopher's Stone Retransmuted by Regulus  
The Spoils of War by Aerie22  
The Weapon by GwendolynnFiction  
Knowledge is Power By Defenestratable  
Dance With Me Harry by Aerie22, on fictionalley  
Unatoned by SeriousScribble  
Control By: Anonymous58  
Black Kisses by Mehetabelo  
Ascension Of The Scorpion Sorcerer by Vorlon666  
"THE LIE I'VE LIVED" BY JBERN  
Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic  
Oh God Not Again by Sarah1281  
The Chimera: More Snake than Lion by Apocalypso-33  
Hallows Vs Horcruxes by Johnny Farrar, ID number 1858687.  
A Warrior's Philosophy by Not Fade  
The Potter Politics by Johnny Farrar  
"A Big Happy Weasley Family WerewolfWarriro" (Archive Of Our Own)  
The-Redemption-of-the-Black-Sisters by jon3776  
A Stranger in an Unholy Land By: serpent-sorcerer  
Contractual Invalidation by R-dude  
More Equal Than You Know By: The Obsidian Warlock  
Ectomancer By: RustyRed  
On the Way to Greatness By: mira mirth


	4. Chapter 4

These are the fic's currently being stolen - followed by their real author.

Most of them are well worth the read, but please use the seach engin to find the originals instead of boltering the theives' egos.

Nymphadora's beau – erbkaiser

Hate you very much- erbkaiser

Doing Hermione a favour- Erbkaiser

More than she can chew- megamatt09

The unexpected result of - NoOneInteresting

Out of bounds- megamatt09

Harry's seraglio- stuffjeff

Property of Potter - Megamatt09

Measure for measure -Ludwig Mies van Der RoheI (the theif claims to have his permission but seeing he doesn't have anyone else's …)

Harry Potter and the things that could of happened- arekay

Inheritance - megamatt09

Harry Potter and the power of paranoia -arekay

Harry Potter and the exploration of the past - shadylion

Harry Potter in India – can't find the Author but I'll be happy to put it up if someone lets me know

He's mine - Romantic Silence

Champion – can't find the Author but I'll be happy to put it up if someone lets me know

Potter's Resistance1: breaking Ties -IP82

Harry Potter and the half blood Auror. - Chelseyb1010 Time, Mr Potter? - Tw15teD

Dormant Blood- Beetledude

Harry Potter and the blood rose - Vlad_the_Inhaler

Indifference and neglect -seel'vor


	5. Chapter 5

"The British Reformation" written by kb0

"The Accidental Bond" written by kb0

"RuneMaster" written by Tigerman

"Harry Potter: Air Elemental" written by kb0

"H J Potter" written by S.M Warne

"Antithesis" written by Wind Whisperer

"The Grass is Always Greener" written by kb0


	6. Chapter 6

And the theiving starts again

Thief's name Potter King Lord

"Realizations" was written by Wishweaver

"Harry Potter Mercenary" was written by DobbyElfLord. The second chapter stolen by this thief is the sequel "Harry Potter Hot Wizard" also written by DobbyElfLord.

Thief's Name Faking 1424

"Harry Potter and the Summer of Change" was written by lorddwar

Thief's Name The Turning Son

"Letters" was written by: TheEndless7

"Shadow Mage" _– I can't find an original author for this but given he stole the other story leads me to believe this has been stolen too. If anyone does know who wrote it please let me know so credit can go to the person who deserves it._

Theif's Name theviking14124

"Harry Potter and the Hero's Path" was written by TheJackOfDiamonds

A/N: Please feel free to PM me any other works you notice have been stolen and want others to know about so they can read and credit the real author. I also encourage you to continue to report stolen works, if everyone reports them then the moderators might start reacting quicker than they did last time.


	7. Chapter 7

And we have yet another thief this one calling themselves Arg351

The Grass is Always Greener" was written by kb0.

On a side note, I found a plagiarist on Archive of Our Own and reported them. The two stories they'd tried to steal were removed from the site within the hour. Now it is possible that I wasn't the first to report them but I can guarantee one of those stories was up under the thief's name for less than eighteen hours. Impressive!


	8. Chapter 8

The thief calling himself "halfbloodauror1" has stolen

"The Grass is always Greener" written by kb0

"Ascension Of The Scorpion Sorcerer" written by Vorlon666

The thief calling himself "tomweasley35" has stolen

"The Birth of Evil" written by DisobedienceWriter

"RuneMaster" written by Tigerman

"Allure Immune Harry" written by Racke

The thief calling himself "torchbearer4" has stolen

"Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion" written by DriftWood1965

"The Pureblood Princess" written by TheEndless7

"The Nekkid Quidditch Match" written by Evilgoddss and posted as "The Original Naked Quidditch Match"

The thief calling himself "werewolfpotter12" has stolen

"The Potter Conspiracy" written by darklordmike

"Harry Potter and the Final Straw" written by bellerophon30 found on

"A Warrior's Philosophy" written by Not Fade

The thief calling himself "leonodf4" has stolen

"Harry Potter and the Future Remapped" Written by Shezza88 found on .net

The thief calling himself "HammerGranger" has stolen

"Knowledge is Power" Written by Fettucini and reposted with permission and credit given by Defenestratable

"Harry Potter And The Summer Of Change" written by lorddwar

"Harry Potter and the Sisters Black" written by AztecNavajo

The thief calling himself "JKRWR424" has stolen

"Taking Control" written by fake a smile

"The Chimera: More Snake than Lion" written by Apocalypso-33

"Shadow Play"

The thief calling himself "redangrypotter" has stolen

"The Spoils of War" by Aerie22 (found on )

I really do hope this is all one person and there aren't so many despicable people in the fandom


	9. Chapter 9

And we have some new thieves, or hopefully it's the same ones again. I don't like to think there are so many horrible people in the fandom. It would destroy my belief in humanity being mostly good.

Thanks to Guest for letting me know about them.

MythRocker

Harry the Playboy was written by Elven Sorcerer

Forging the sword was written by Myst Shadow

Doing Hermione a Favour was written by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser) – found on AO3

Like some song you can't unlearn was written by BJH - found on FicWad

An Unfound Door was written by joe6991

Harry Potter and the Wastelands of Time by this_old_dance (joe6991) – found on darklordpotter

Lesser Evils was written by ScottPress

Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts was written by Clell65619

Whelped was written by Casscade

Anticlockwise was written by Casscade

On the Way to Greatness was written by mira mirth

One Misfired Spell Later was written by losthpfanficwriter

Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived was written by The Santi

Harry Potter and The Acts of Betrayal was written by Clell65619

Snakecharmer was written by Krahae

Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes was written by sunmoonandstars found on AO3

Harry Potter: Lord of Darkness was written by AngelSlayer135

Coming Back Late by alchymie

Harry Potter: Junior Inquisitor by sprinter1988

There's no point telling you the thief's current names, he'll be back with a new set soon enough. What I can do though is encourage you all when you find a great new story, run the name of it through the fanfic search engine or better yet google to see if there's another older copy with the same name and summary and review to the original author instead of validating the thief. I know it takes a minute or two but if we all do this hopefully they will lose interest.

We have to police our own site since unfortunately the moderators are extremely slow to do it for us.


	10. Chapter 10

Again the thieves are back and again fanfic isn't doing anything about them in spite of them being reported multiple times.

There isn't much we can do except report them but I encourage all readers to start checking out the profile page to see if they've been around more than a few weeks or months and if not check out the reviews for any author they haven't been reading stories by for years. There are quite a few people out there reporting stolen fic and including where to find the original in their review.

There is also a member on fanfic who keeps a list of known stolen stories and where to find the originals. Check it out their name is -Shannon186

I freely admit to copying and pasting some of the information in their reviews to give you this today and raise awareness of the problem again.

This is just a list of the ones I found in 30 minutes of looking.

Harry Potter and the Temporal Beacon – was written by Willyolioleo

The Trophy Wife was written by Daphne Greengrass, Jun 30, 2011on DLP

Unsung Hero was written by: MeghanReviews

Published in French by Vended

Harry Potter Junior Inquisitor was written by sprinter1988 (FFN s/8914586)

Snakecharmer was written by Krahae (FFN s/5537139)

Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes was written by sunmoonandstars (AO3)

Harry Potter and the Unlocked Knowledge  
Original by: kmfrank (FFN s/4003405)

The Tangibility of Magic  
Original by: Jolly Rancher (FFN s/2127514)

The Erotic Adventures of Potter  
Original by: HPBlackbook (FFN s/11508376)

Harry the Playboy  
Original by: Elven Sorcerer (FFN s/11252477)

Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts  
Original by: Clell65619 (FFN s/4079609)

Like Some Song You Can't Unlearn  
Original by: BJH (Ficwad)

Runemaster

Original by Tigerman (FFN s/5077573)

The Spoils of War

Original by aerie22 on FictionAlley

The Night Before was stolen from Cypher3au and was published on FicWad

The Wizard Who Meddled with Time  
Original Author: Team Otters : u/5770337/Team-Otters  
Story: s/11420609/

Gene-spliced Harry

Original by Cypher3au?

That Boy Is Trouble  
Original by: Andrew Joshua Talon (FFN s/5708111)

Room of Requirement  
Original by: Fission25 (FFN s/4332854)

Fury of the Hellspawn: The Tale of an Incubus  
Original by: apocalypso (Ficwad s/10931)

Just Friends  
Original by: marksykins (Marks) (AO3)

Night Moves  
Original by: NidoranDuran (AO3)


End file.
